A Blue Legend: A Star Wars story
by Nightfly123
Summary: Nightfly, a male Spix Macaw, is busy fighting off the empire, although his mission is very different compared to Lisa and her fellow rebels in the rebel alliance. He will go on an adventure, where he will find out about his parentage and what his destiny will behold for him as he continues to fight for the freedom of an entire galaxy.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is my A Star Wars story reboot. I will explain everything below. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

While Lisa and Tiago are busy holding their two children in their wings, a male Spix Macaw with a cane in his right wing looked at them with an cheerful smile on his face as he felt happy for his childhood friend and her husband. He knew that they are going to be great parents, although he began to feel uncertain as he looked at the children.

The sight of the smiles on their cheerful faces caused him to smile, knowing that they are facing a bright future. That future involved peace and prosperity, two words that the male Spix Macaw didn't think would enter his mind again. Luckily he was glad to be proven wrong, he made a secret vow to take of them if anything should happen to Lisa.

He knew very well that they are still young children, although it didn't stop him from looking at his own family. He looked at his wife and their three eldest children which are both twins son and daughter along with their third child. They have two new-born babies who are sleeping, both of whom are busy being cuddled lovingly by their mother.

Nightfly smiled at the sight at their four children, knowing that they are very lucky to have them in their life. Unfortunely though his smile didn't last long, because a dark thought has come to his mind about what the children's future. He was so concerned by these concerns, he went outside to clear his head with his wife watching him go.

She watched him limp out of Lisa's house due to a damaged left leg, which he had suffered during the terrible civil war. It has left him needing to use a cane in order to help him walk until he heals, something he now does on a daily basis as he hopes to have his injury checked upon again. Despite his damaged left leg, he had felt very peaceful.

The female Spix Macaw and her two eldest children shared a concerned look, before they followed Nightfly outside. They managed to find him sitting on bench, looking out into the sky as they realised that he is taking the time to think. While her eldest children are concerned, the female Spix Macaw walked over to Nightfly to comfort him.

"Hey Nightfly, are you ok?, you seem troubled about something" said the female Spix Macaw as she was concerned. "Besides, I know that look, what's troubling you?".

"I am just worried about Lisa and Tiago, their children included" said Nightfly as he looked at his wife with sadness. "To be honest, Bia, I am worried about the future".

"You're concerned about what might happen, to their children?" asked Bia as she saw Nightfly nod his head in affirmative. "If I'm being honest with you, I'm concerned".

"I understand that, because I wonder what they might grow up to be" said Nightfly as he expressed his deep worry. "I just don't want them to join the dark side, that's all".

"Nobody really knows, besides, we still have each other and our kids" said Bia as she wrapped her wings around Nightfly. "Also, our kids are worried about you, Nightfly".

This caused Nightfly to nod his head in understanding, before he shared a passionate kiss with his wife. When they released each other, Nightfly began to make his way over to his two eldest children as they happily played together for a few minutes. After he played with his eldest kids, Nightfly walked over to Bia to kiss her and their newborns.

Bia knew that her husband is worried, she understood why he is concerned about Lisa and Tiago's children. She, too, had fears about whether any of the happy couple's children could end up joining the dark side, when they grow up. Although, she knew that Nightfly and herself aren't going to jump to conclusions or get paranoid over it.

When he was done with playing with his children, Nightfly made his back to Lisa and Tiago as he congratulated the two on the birth of their children. After that was done, he bid farewell to the two as he told them that they can call him at anytime if they needed him. He also waved farewell to a male Spix Macaw and his family, who waved back.

After bidding farewell to his friends, he and his family made their way back home as they hoped to spend some family time together. They did exactly that, which led to the family spending time playing hide and seek with each other. After twenty minutes of playing, they stopped as Bia and the kids went to another room to watch a good movie.

While his wife and kids went to watch a movie, Nightfly began to make his way to his bedroom as he used his cane to help him walk. He is on the road to recovery, after breaking his left leg in a fight that had taken place during the years-long Galactic Civil war. He has long since retired from fighting, though he still trains on a weekly basis.

Despite his retirement from fighting however, he often works as a bounty hunter in order to provide much-needed money for his family. It is a job that he took, only after talking to his wife as well as getting her blessing with the knowledge that he has her support. He also takes the job of bounty hunting, knowing he'll be needed again soon.

Many thoughts went through his head, including about the next possible threat that he, his family, Lisa and Tiago will have to face to protect the galaxy. He knew that, he can't just afford to jump to random conclusions about all of this as he must wait and see. Although he hopes that, the new threat won't be here for many decades to come.

He thought about the empire and it's defeat, along with finding out the origins of his own parents. Nightfly even thought about Lisa and Tiago, knowing that those two are happily married after they, along with the rebellion, had defeated the empire for good in the battle of Jakku. He still wondered if they are going to be alright in the future.

After thinking about Lisa and Tiago, Nightfly thought about his own family and he knew that he is a lucky bird to have them. He loves his wife dearly, he enjoys spending time with their four children as they had spent many family times together, along with the fact they will always have each other. This thought caused Nightfly to smile in delight.

He also thought about his successor, although he knew that he is going to be alright by himself. He knows that when the New Republic is formed, his apprentice is going to be way beyond the boundaries of the New Republic as well as in the outer reaches of the galaxy. It is with full confidence, that he has a lot of faith in his successor to do good.

Nightfly still walked up the stairs, until he came across a nearby window as he looked out of it. He looked straight in the daylight sky, knowing that he along with his family are going to be alright as they will try to take care of each other in their desperate time of need. Nightfly smiled at the thought, before he continued to walk up the stairs.

When he had arrived at his bedroom, he limped his way over to the bed and looked under it before pulling a box out from underneath the bed. He opened the box, which revealed Blue Mandalorian armour, along with a Lightsaber as Nightfly looked at the weapon with a smile. The weapon brought back both happy and dark painful memories.

* * *

**I decided to reboot this, because I wanted to do something different compared to Alexriolover95's Scarlet Rebel story.**

**Also, Nightfly and Lisa will cross paths in this story and it will be a story that will involve Mandalorians and a famous Jedi's Lightsaber.**

**Please read and review. :)**

**Also, if you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


	2. Uncertain possibility

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is another day on the planet of Belladoon, A young teenage Nightfly is currently walking down the straight as he kept his head low. He was doing this, in order to prevent the nearby Stormtroopers from getting the idea that he has any intention of fighting them. He minded his own business as he made his way, to an nearby marketplace.

While in the marketplace, it is there that Nightfly used some money to buy much needed food and supplies before he walked off again. After quite a long walk, he has finally made his way to an nearby homeless shelter, where he gave the food to the homeless people as he watched them eat the food. He also gave them some warm blankets.

"Here you go Mrs Emerald, fresh supplies for everyone" said Nightfly as he gave the supplies to an female Military Macaw. "I hope that you guys, will be alight using them".

"Thank you Nightfly, for getting us some fresh supplies" said Mrs Emerald as she happily took them from the male Spix Macaw. "It is thanks to you and Lisa, we're alright".

"Your welcome, Mrs Emerald, keep up the good work" said Nightfly as he shared an hug with Mrs Emerald before they broke apart. "I'll be off now, I'll see you later miss".

He has known the old female Military Macaw, his entire life as he and Lisa have been helping her out with all of the important stuff. When the empire took over the planet, Mrs Emerald became a leading advocate in helping the homeless in finding a place for them to stay. It is a job that she has continued to this day, though the empire hated it.

After making his way out of the shelter, he made his way back to his house as he entered the building and made his way upstairs. It is there where he approached his bedroom, where he looked at the pictures of his own parents as he is still wondering about where they could be in the galaxy and why they had mysteriously gone missing.

"I miss you, mom and dad, I hope that you guys are safe" whispered Nightfly as he is clearly missing his parents. "Also, Lisa hopes to join the rebellion, she'll be fine".

It has been a few years since Belladoon had been taken over, which has left an deep impact on Nightfly as he wanted to help in freeing the galaxy. He has heard a lot about the empire, heck, he even witnessed their brutality when he had saw Lisa's parents being gunned down by the Stormtroopers. He wouldn't forget about that dreadful day.

The sight of their dead bodies made him want to throw up, it was a disgusting sight as he knows it would be forever etched in his and Lisa's mind. The fact that Lisa actually saw it happen, caused Nightfly to feel sorry for her as he could tell how traumatic it is going to be for Lisa during her time growing up. He vowed to make the empire pay.

He had even saw Alex and Liz being taken away by Stormtroopers, which only increased his resolve in fighting against the tyrannical empire. He wondered if the two Scarlet Macaws are somehow still alive to this very, knowing that he can help in reuniting them with Lisa. It is a thought that made him smile, especially when Lisa would be happy.

He also heard stories about the Jedi, a subject that quickly caught his interest as he constantly wondered about them. He had heard rumours, they have a powerful sword-like weapon called a Lightsaber as he heard that it is a weapon that can cut through just about anything. He knows the stories about the Jedi, the protectors of the old Republic.

It has been clear to him for a long while, that the Jedi are all likely extinct as they were wiped out near the end of the Clone wars. This information caused Nightfly to sigh in sadness, knowing that he has heard so much about the legendary light-side force users and he never even got to meet one for real. He hoped to meet a Jedi, someday.

Nightfly began to lay down on his bed, while he thought about the possibility of helping the rebellion end the galactic war. Although he had a feeling, that he is going to find his calling someday as he hopes to join in the fight against the empire in order to free the galaxy once and for all. Though for now, he will just have to wait patiently for it.

He has also wanted to fight the empire for another reason, which is to find his girlfriend Bia as she had been taken away by the empire. She and her sister Carla were taken away from their parents, their mother committed suicide at the fact that her two daughters were taken away from her. The father was left all by himself, stricken in grief.

This has left a big impact on Nightfly, who has promised to himself that he will get Bia and Carla back from the empire. It is clear to him that, Bia and Carla's mother would have wanted this as well as the chance to reunite them with their grief-stricken father. All of this left a deep mark on Nightfly, knowing that he can help reunite the family.

"Don't worry, Jewel Gunderson, I will get your daughters back" whispered Nightfly as he looked out into the sky. "I promise to do that, your husband really needs you".

Later night as he got ready for bed, Nightfly was reading a book about the Jedi as he saw what the legendary "Lightsaber" weapon looks like. The sight of the famous weapon, only caused Nightfly to become more interested in Jedi as he wondered what it would be like to hold the weapon and use it against the empire. Although, it looked unlikely.

That wasn't the only thing going through his head, he is also clearly hoping for a chance to wield a Lightsaber as he really wanted one. He can clearly see himself, using the famous Jedi weapon to attack the Stormtroopers. Although, he wished to be like a famous Jedi knight or Jedi Master, he knew that he needs to be force-sensitive first.

He has also heard stories about a famous Jedi Master, who is called Obi-wan Kenobi and the fact he had fought in the clone wars. Nightfly began to wonder, if the guy really does exist and he also wondered if he could actually meet the guy. That was definitely going to be, a dream come true for the young teenager as he smiled at the thought.

While thinking of the possibilities, Nightfly has been thinking about the possibility of him and Lisa helping each other in defeating the empire together. It is clear that the two of them, have both vowed to rid the galaxy of the empire as they hoped to finally live a life of peace and freedom like they once did, before it had been cruelly taken away.

When he was finished reading the book, he put it down as he turned off the light before he ended up going to sleep. He slept with relative ease, especially when he is looking forward to having the chance to defeat the empire in order to have his home-planet live in a world of freedom and peace. This hope managed to put a smile on his face.

* * *

**Well there you go, the real story begins in this chapter and let's hope that Nightfly will get the chance to defeat the empire as well as freeing the galaxy.**

**Please read and review. :)**

**Also, if you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


	3. An mysterious lone figure

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, which caused Nightfly to wake up as he got himself out of bed and he got dressed. He did the rest of his normal routine, before he went out to look at the morning blue sky. He smiled at the sight of it, before he went downstairs and out the front door. He began to make his way, towards an nearby familiar house.

This house belongs to an elderly male Spix Macaw called Eduardo, who is busy giving Lisa her food for the day. The sight of them caused Nightfly to smile, knowing that he is proud to see them again. He hopes that they are alright, despite the current situation involving the empire. It's very clear to him, that they are like a second family to him.

Nightfly has become like an older brother to Lisa, especially when he has helped Eduardo in taking care of her. It is a friendship that created a bond, which would be unbreakable as they continued to look after each other. It's also clear that, Nightfly and Lisa share a common goal: to help defeat the empire and free the galaxy for good.

He was there for Lisa after her parents had been gunned down, understanding that she's been through a lot. The two were even the best of friends, before the empire's occupation of their home-world as they had always played together with toy versions of the famous X-wing fighters. The two even made a promise to keep each other safe.

It wasn't long until after Alex and Liz had been taken away, that he began to play a major role in Lisa's life. He checked on her from the moment he found out, which led to him consoling her as he felt her tears drop constantly while he heard her sobs of pain as well as sadness. It is that same memory of pain and sadness, that drove him on.

When he had finally arrived at Eduardo's house, he was greeted by Lisa as the two smiled at each other. The two best friends shared a hug, which lasted for a few minutes until they released each other. They made their back into the kitchen, where Eduardo gave Nightfly a hug. He also gave him some food, which caused Nightly to smile more.

The three ate their food together at the table, where they also began discussing about the empire's presence. It is clear to all three of them, that the empire is causing pain constantly throughout the galaxy as Nightfly and Lisa nodded in agreement to his views. The two knew very well, that something needs to be done to free the whole galaxy.

All of them disliked the empire for the same reason, with that reason being the occupation of the entire galaxy. They also disliked the fact, the empire still maintains an strong hold on their home-planet as they knew that they must wait patiently for change to happen. Despite the gloomy mood, they spoke of hope for the future of the entire planet.

"I've always hoped for a free galaxy, since I've lived free" said Eduardo as he looked at Nightfly and Lisa. "I also hope that you two, will have that freedom once again".

"Same here, uncle Eddie, nobody deserves to be a slave" said Nightfly as he took his time in responding. "Besides, it won't be easy, but, all of us will be free someday".

"Agreed, we will regain our freedom, I am very sure of it" said Lisa as she decided to change the subject. "Also, I've managed to get Mrs Emerald, some more rations".

Nightfly smiled at the bird who is like a little sister to him, knowing that she is doing a good thing in helping Mrs Emerald. It had been decided between them, that they are both going to do everything that they can to help Mrs Emerald survive during the empire's occupation. He wasn't the only one smiling, because Eduardo is doing the same.

"That's good to hear, Lisa, Mrs Emerald must be happy" said Eduardo as he spoke to Lisa while smiling. "She has been starving for a while now, I'm glad she's alright".

"I'm worried about her too, she deserves to live freely" said Lisa as she turns her head to face Nightfly. "Also, we can help her regain that life, by defeating the empire".

"Yeah, though, we will have to be extremely cautious" said Nightfly as he'd made eye contact with Lisa. "The empire is a tough enemy, it will be difficult to defeat them".

The two both knew how difficult it is going to be, especially when they know the Civil war is still ongoing. They both promised to each other, that they would do everything in their power to get their home-world of Belladoon free of the empire's current tight hold on it. It is their home-world after all, they aren't going to let the empire have it.

"Don't worry about that, I know you two will do well" said Eduardo as he gave the two an hopeful smile. "It's clear to me already, you two can help in freeing the galaxy".

"I couldn't agree more, uncle Eddie, right Nightfly?" asked Lisa as her best friend nodded in agreement. "Also, I want to join the rebellion, but, right now, I don't think-".

Suddenly for the three of them, they heard the sound of gunfire happening outside of the house. This caused the three birds, to go outside as they spotted an lone figure in armour fighting off Stormtroopers. The sight of the lone figure's armour caught their attention, which caused them to wonder about how the lone figure got the armour.

Unfortunely for the lone figure, there were too many Stormtroopers to fight against all at once. It resulted in the lone figure being mortally wounded, before Eduardo stepped in as he picked up the figure's weapon. He used it to kill the remaining Stormtroopers, while Nightfly pulled the mortally wound lone figure to safety to avoid the crossfire.

When the remaining Stormtroopers had been defeated, Nightfly and Lisa could only look on as the lone figure removed it's helmet. The lone figure was revealed to be an male Scarlet Macaw, who mutter something quietly to the young teenager as he clearly wanted Nightfly to hear something important. Unfortunely he died, much to their sadness.

While Nightfly and Lisa could only look on in sadness, they were too busy staring sadly at the dead body to notice Eduardo arriving. He had just arrived, when he noticed the dead lone figure's body as he began wonder about what happened. Luckily he was told by Lisa, that the lone figure had talked to Nightfly as curiosity soon filled Eduardo.

"Nightfly, talk to me, what did he say to you?" asked Eduardo as he had a look of wonder on his face. "What did he say to you?, please tell me, lad, what did he say?".

"He said "save Mandalore", which means-" said Nightfly as he quickly realised what this meant. "-This guy is an Mandalorian, he actually comes from the planet Mandalore".

"A Mandalorian warrior?, I can't believe it" said Lisa as she looked at Nightfly in astonishment. "But why would he be here?, is he on the run from the empire or something?".

This revelation clearly stunned them, they couldn't believe what they have just heard. Although this did lead to questions, about why this Mandalorian warrior had come here in the first place and why did he request Nightfly's help to save Mandalore?, The three knew that answers will come, although Nightfly's adventures are only just beginning.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder what this means for our young Nightfly. Does this mean, that he is on the road to joining the fight against the empire?.**

**Please read and review :)**

**Also, if you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


	4. A possible ally?

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After finding about the mysterious Mandalorian lone gunfighter, Nightfly was desperate for answers about why the guy was on Belladoon in the first place. He knows that he will get answers eventually, although this didn't stop him from further pondering. He even found himself interested in the Mandalorian's armour, he decided to keep it.

He took the armour of the dead body, before he went to bury the dead Mandalorian with the help of Eduardo. When they had finished burying the guy, the two looked over the armour as they began to mend the armour together. It took a few minutes, until their work was done as Nightfly to put on the Mandalorian armour for the first time.

When he had finished putting the armour on, he put on the helmet as Eduardo inspected the young teenager. It is clear to the elder male Spix Macaw, that Nightfly looks good in the armour as he gave Nightfly the advice to go to Mandalore. The young teenager understood the decision, he needs to go to Mandalore to get the proper training.

Before he left for Mandalore, Nightfly took the time to spray most of the armour dark blue. He had sprayed the groin part of the armour, along with the top of the helmet as well as the torso area of the armour, including the shoulder area. When this was done, he began wash the silver parts of the armour as he wanted make a good impression.

He even sprayed the trousers black, clearly with the intention of standing out. When he had finished changing the armour, Nightfly began to put the armour in an bag as he didn't want to cause the other Stormtroopers to see him in the armour. He knows that if they do, it will only result in them shooting at him in an clear attempt to kill him.

When he was in the process of packing, Lisa came to check on him. The teenage Scarlet Macaw could only watch, while her best friend was getting himself ready for a journey that could lead to him playing his own part in ending the galactic civil war. After noticing that Nightfly is nearly finished, Lisa decided to speak up before he would leave.

"It appears that you're ready, for your journey, Nightfly" said Lisa as she stood in the doorway. "I hope that you will succeed, in whatever you choose to do, big brother".

"Thanks Lisa, I have a feeling that I am going to need it" said Nightfly as he finished packing. "We can hope, that the galaxy will be free from the empire's wrath, little sis".

The thought of the empire ending, caused Lisa to smile as she agreed with him. They both know each other very well, especially when they share the same dream of getting rid of the empire in order for the whole galaxy as well as their home to be free. Despite the happiness however, they also know that defeating the empire will not be easy.

"Me too, though it will be a long tough struggle, trust me" said Lisa as she smiled at Nightfly. "Besides, if the galaxy does regain it's freedom, it will be well worth it".

"Yep, hopefully, everyone will live free once again, Lisa" said Nightfly as he walked over to Lisa. "Also, who knows, we will meet each other again...I'll miss you Lisa".

"I'll miss you too, Nightfly, hopefully we'll meet again" said Lisa as her smile only grew in size. "Plus, I just want to say thank you, for being my big brother figure".

"Your welcome, Lisa, also if you need me at anytime" said Nightfly as he handed her a holoprojector. "For anything at all little sis, I'll be there, no matter what, I promise".

"I know, Nightfly, which is why I'm giving you this" said Lisa as she gave Nightfly an familiar object. "If you need to talk to me, I am just a holoprojector call away, big bro".

The latter happily smiled in response, before his smiled faded away soon after. It didn't take Lisa long to figure it out, she knows that he's thinking about her missing brother and sister as she had a suspicion that he might intend to rescue them. Despite her suspicions however, she wanted to hear it from Nightfly to confirm her inner suspicions.

"Also Lisa, I intend on finding your brother and sister" said Nightfly as he looked at Lisa with an hopeful smile. "If I manage to find them, I'll bring them back to you, Lisa".

"I know Nightfly, but, it's been so long since that day" said Lisa as she had tears in her eyes that she wiped away. "But please bring them back, if you find them, Nightfly".

Nightfly nodded in understanding, before he shared an heartfelt hug with Lisa. The hug lasted for an few seconds, until Nightfly released himself from his best friend as he began to make his way out of the latter's house. When he did get out of the house, Nightfly turned to Eduardo and given him a final wave as Eduardo returned the wave.

When the three had waved at each other, Nightfly made his way towards an spaceship. He had no idea that, an hooded figure had spotted him walking towards the spaceship as the figure quietly followed the young teenager towards the spaceship. After getting to the spaceship, Nightfly had spotted Stormtroopers as this caused him to hide.

While he was hid from the Stormtroopers, he managed to see the mysterious figure. This caused to him wonder about, why the mysterious figure had followed him as he could only watch as the mysterious figure heading towards the Stormtroopers. Suddenly, the figure revealed to have a Lightsaber and slaughtered the Stormtroopers.

Although horrified at the sight, Nightfly quickly took this opportunity to get inside the spaceship. When he had gotten inside the spaceship, which is revealed to be an imperial shuttle, Nightfly could watch as the mysterious figure had finished slaughtering the Stormtroopers. The mysterious figure entered the shuttle, before activating the engines.

The figure activated a few controls, which also included pulling up the imperial shuttle's landing ramp. After pulling up the landing ramp, the mysterious figure managed to rise the shuttle into the air as well as flying into space. Nightfly could only watch as Belladoon was getting smaller and smaller, until he could no longer see his home-planet.

After no longer seeing Belladoon, Nightfly pulled himself away from the window as he looked at the mysterious figure. The latter ended up pulling down it's hood as well as facing the young teenager, where the figure is revealed to be an male Spix Macaw with blue eyes, dark blue feathers, he has hair like feathers moved to the right side, and he's pretty skinny.

The whole event has shocked the young teenager, who is still wondering about why this has happened. Although he suspected, that the male Spix Macaw probably has a grudge against Stormtroopers as well as the empire itself. It is clear to Nightfly, that the male Spix Macaw's hatred towards the empire is completely understandable.

Unknown to Nightfly, he has no idea that he is going to go on an epic adventure with the male Spix Macaw. An adventure that the two, would end up facing the most toughest of challenges together. This is very much unknown to Nightfly, who has a lot to learn about the fight against the empire as well as about what happened to his parents.

* * *

**So, who is this mysterious male Spix Macaw and what reason does he have to steal an imperial shuttle? Find out in the next chapter. :)**

**Also, if you haven't read, Alexriolover95's Fallen Jedi story, then, please read it as it is a good story. :)**

**Please read and review.**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button.**


	5. The search for a Jedi master

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The sight of the male Spix Macaw shocked Nightfly, he has absolutely no idea about the identity of this newcomer. He hasn't even seen him before, although he began to wonder about whether the guy is on the side of either good or evil. It didn't appear that he's on the side of evil, especially when he had just slaughtered Stormtroopers.

After thinking for a few minutes, he felt hungry as he began to eat some snacks that he had brought with him. It wasn't much, though it was better than nothing as he continued to eat the snacks. When he was finished, he went back to thinking about the mysterious male Spix Macaw as he really wants to know the guy's motives.

When he decided to have a break, the male Spix Macaw spotted Nightfly and smiled at the sight of him. It's clear that, he is happy to meet another Spix Macaw like Nightfly as he hopes to talk to him about something important. Although the two were wary of each other, they nevertheless decided to introduce themselves to each other.

"Hello my name is Xander, I am an Jedi Padawan" said the male Spix Macaw as he gave an smile. "So, what's your name?, you do have a name, don't you?, buddy?".

"Yes, I do and my name is Nightfly, nice to meet you" said Nightfly as he quickly realised something. "Hold on a minute, did you just say that you are a Jedi Padawan?".

"That's correct, my master was a Jedi called Shaak Ti" said Xander as he remembered his old master. "She was the greatest, but, when she died, I was all on my own".

Xander became sad at the very memory of it, showing how much it is affecting him on a emotional level. This caused Nightfly to feel sorry for his friend, knowing that he is still going through the painful stage of deep mourning. He has seen that look a few years ago, when Lisa had lost both of her parents as well as both of her older siblings.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, she must be a good Jedi" said Nightfly as he felt sorry for his new friend. "So, what are you doing now?, you want to fight against the empire?".

"Yes I do, but, I am searching for someone important" said Xander as he paused before revealing it. "I am searching for a Jedi master, who calls himself Obi-Wan Kenobi".

"Obi-wan Kenobi?, the greatest Jedi master of all time?" asked Nightfly as Xander nodded in response. "Wow, I have heard stories about him, he must be one of the best".

"Yeah, he sure is, except, that is not the only thing" said Xander as he thought of the memory and smiled. "I heard that he fought Darth Vader, heck, he even defeated him".

Nightfly couldn't believe what he's hearing, it was just incredible to hear that a Jedi had defeated Darth Vader. Although he suspects, that the infamous Sith lord is probably out searching for revenge for the loss as he must be so desperate to prove that he's better than Obi-wan. It's clear that, Darth Vader has only become even more dangerous.

The two discussed many important things, including their personal life along with their shared desire of the same thing. They both wanted to end the empire, although they decided to work together as they both know that they are going after the same thing. They agreed to head to Tatooine first, since Xander heard that the Jedi master is there.

He tells Nightfly that he was looking for him, when he heard some rumours about the legendary Jedi master from a source. It is revealed that the source is Ezra Bridger, a young teenager who is a member of the "Ghost" crew, who had found the Jedi's location. Unfortunely for Xander however, he ended up having to go to take the longer route.

That "longer route" was filled with battles, mostly from an former inquisitor called Jerserra, who now works as a mercenary. They battled each other many times in the past, that usually ended with Xander being forced to flee due to not having much combat experience. It is something he's been working on, knowing that he can't run away forever.

Nightfly has never heard about the inquisitors, although he now knows that the empire has been hiding their very existence. Despite knowing that however, he was horrified to find out that they have been tasked with hunting down any Jedi that survived order sixty-six. They were also tasked with kidnapping children, that deeply angered Nightfly.

He couldn't believe that the empire got away with it, the thought only angered him further as he tightly clenched his right wing. It took a lot of his willpower, in order to keep calm as he began to breathe in and out with slow deep breaths that managed to help him relax. When he'd finished doing that, he told Xander to take them both to Tatooine.

Xander gladly put in the coordinates for Tatooine, before hitting the hyperspace button. It wasn't long after that, when it resulted in the shuttle entering hyperspace as they travelled through the bright mixture of dark and light blue portal. They eventually exited Hyperspace, where they found themselves looking at the famous planet of Tatooine.

When they entered the planet and landed on it's surface, they lowered the landing ramp before walking off the shuttle. After getting off the shuttle, they headed in the direction that Xander was convinced that Obi-wan Kenobi would be heading. They continued in the direction, until they came across two figures standing overlooking a cliff.

They spotted that one of the figures is a young bird, while the other figure is an old bird wearing an familiar Jedi robe. This convinced Xander, that the old man has to be the famous Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi as the figure even sounded like him. There was something about the old man's voice, that the young Padawan would recognize any day.

After spotting Obi-wan and the young bird, they watched the two as they got into an landspeeder before they drove off. Although they wondered where they could possibly be heading, Nightfly and Xander managed to spot what they are heading towards. It is none other than, the city of Mos Eisley. It's a city that Xander, clearly showed a dislike for.

This confused Nightfly, who wondered what a city like Mos Eisley would cause Xander to show such dislike. Though he has no idea, that he is going to find out the exact reason why somebody like Xander would hold a grudge towards the city itself. The two began to quickly hurry there, knowing very well that they haven't got that much time.

It took them a few number of hours, in order to get to Mos Eisley as they began to search for Obi-wan Kenobi and the young man. The search proved to be hard, although they decided search the Mos Eisley Cantina as they theorized that the two must have entered the cantina to possibly try to find some skilful pilots to take them off Tatooine.

Luckily for the two of them, they have managed to spot Obi-wan Kenobi and the young man talking to an smuggler as well as a Wookiee. While they let the four negotiate, Nightfly and Xander managed to keep their heads down by sitting at an nearby table as well as listening to the conversation and keeping an eye out for any Stormtroopers.

The two began to take turns, looking around for any sight of Stormtroopers as they hoped that there weren't any in the Cantina itself. The two also kept listening to the conversation between the smuggler and Obi-wan Kenobi, it is very clear that the smuggler is dealing with a guy that has proven himself to be experienced at negotiations.

* * *

**It's a good thing that they've found Obi-wan, let's hope that they can help him out. :)**

**Also, this story will involve my OC Nightfly doing detective work, so he can find out what happened to Alex and Liz as well as their ultimate fate, after they had been taken away from Lisa by the Stormtroopers of the galactic empire. Let's hope that he can quickly find them, before it is too late.**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


	6. An important discussion

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While the cheerful music played, Nightfly began to look around the room in hopes of not finding Stormtroopers. It is clear to him personally, that they will have to keep their heads down as news of the incident on Belladoon might have reached the Stormtroopers on Tatooine. Nightfly decided in that very moment, not to take any chances at all.

They heard that the smuggler's name is Han Solo, who has a Wookiee partner and co-pilot called Chewbacca. It is at that very moment that, Xander told Nightfly about the Wookiees being a species from the planet called Kashyyyk that is now being occupied by the empire. They both felt bad for Chewbacca, both knowing the empire's cruelty.

The two kept hearing more information, from the conversation between the smuggler and Obi-wan Kenobi. The two are clearly talking about how much, the cost would be in order to fly on a ship called the Millennium Falcon. This information intrigued both Xander and Nightfly, who has never heard of a ship called the Millennium Falcon before.

When they heard that it made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs, this astounded the two as they clearly knew at that point it is a fast ship. Although they weren't sure, due to the fact that the smuggler could very well be lying and only trying to make him look impressive to the two. Though the conversation continued, Nightfly decided to speak up first.

"So, what's it like being a Jedi, Xander?, it must feel good" said Nightfly as he caught Xander's full attention. "Especially when, you get wield a Lightsaber".

"Well, it's very basic, there's lots of training and meditation" said Xander as he thought of the usual Jedi life. "So, that's pretty much, what we do every day".

"Wow, that sounds very boring, that's serious all you do?" asked Nightfly as he couldn't believe what he heard. "You just train and meditate, every day?, really?".

"Not really, when your stuck on a planet with nothing to do" said Xander as he provided his reasonable explanation. "It kinda seems the only thing, that you can do".

Nightfly nodded his head in understanding of what Xander is saying, seeing that he has a good point about meditation being useful. He figured he should give it a try, probably when he has found a quiet place in order to concentrate better as he didn't want his training to be disturbed. Despite this though, he decided to aske an important question.

"So, what was Shaak Ti like?, if you don't mind me asking" said Nightfly as Xander only nodded his head in response. "I would like to hear, more about your Jedi master".

"Well, my master was one of the survivors of order 66" said Xander as he began to explain about his former master. "She took me in, when I was only a little child".

"That's kind of her, it's exactly what I expect from a Jedi" said Nightfly as he smiled before quickly becoming curious. "What happened to both you and her, after that?".

"She made me her Padawan, I learned a lot from her" said Xander as he sighed before he wiped away a few tears. "However she died when I was ten, I was helpless".

"Oh no, so this was after the whole order 66 incident?" asked Nightfly as Xander solemnly nodded in affirmative. "Where were you?, how did your master die?".

"I was hiding, while my master was trying to protect me" said Xander as he felt more tears form up in his eyes. "A Sith inquisitor got to my master, he killed her".

The fact he heard an Sith inquisitor had murdered a Jedi, horrified Nightfly as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Xander. He felt deeply sorry for his friend, knowing that he must be going through emotional turmoil concerning the death of his beloved Jedi Master Shaak Ti. He thought he could see more tears, appear in Xander's eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, would you like a drink?" asked Nightfly as he hoped to make his friend feel better. "We can always get a drink, here in the Cantina".

"I don't drink Alcohol and I don't trust any of them at all" said Xander as he eyed the bartender, serving the drinks. "I also don't trust, what they're putting in our drinks".

"Yeah, neither do I, they do seem to be a rag-tag bunch" said Nightfly before he quickly remembered something. "Also is it against the Jedi code to kill?, it was brutal".

Nightfly quickly saw that Xander looked guilty, which caused the young teenager to punish himself mentally. He knew from the facial expression that, Xander is remembering about the incident back on Belladoon. Despite seeing it happen in person, Nightfly still wanted to know if it was against the Jedi code to do any sort of merciless brutal killing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to ask you too many questions" said Nightfly as he still felt bad for Xander. "I was only asking about the incident, back on Belladoon".

"No, it's fine, yeah you're right, I've definitely been on edge lately" said Xander as he understood the question. "I've been hearing all these rumours about what the Empire has been doing with people. Although they seemed like rumours with me, but, when I sleep, I see these visions in my mind and hear these voices, it was all so blurry, I hear them calling to each other, in panic".

"Except, this one vision was so clear, a husband and a wife losing their children to imperial soldiers, the husband leaving his wife to see his father, and then the wife grabbing a blaster, ready to kill herself, I wanted to stop it. I woke up after that, so when I woke up, all I felt was anger and rage, I know what that kind of anger does to a Jedi, and I can't let it control me".

_The last vision, has he been seeing the day, Bia was taken? _thought Nightfly as he began to think about it. _Was it destiny, that brought the two of us together?_

It was certainly a lot to take in for sure, the fact that Xander can see visions is both incredible and scary. Especially when the vision, could show both the good and the bad stuff that could happen in the future or that has happened in the past. Whatever the cost may be, Nightfly felt even more determined than ever to rescue Bia and Carla.

He knew that he had made personal promise, it is something he wasn't going to let go until he fulfilled it. He knows very well, that it won't be an easy thing to do because the empire is vast as well as the fact they are occupying nearly every planet. Despite being aware of this however, Nightfly felt that rescuing Bia and Carla is worth all the risks.

"We should get a move on, Stormtroopers should be here" said Xander as he was wary of the Stormtroopers. "They should be here, any minute now".

"Right, of course, also, we better follow Obi-wan Kenobi" said Nightfly as he took a moment to look at the guy. "He knows what he's doing, we shall stick with him".

Xander nodded his agreement, before spotting the Stormtroopers talking to the Bartender. They knew that it was now or never, so they quickly followed Obi-wan Kenobi and the young man to the ship called the Millennium Falcon. Whether ship was fast or not didn't matter anywhere, they are just hoping that the ship can get them off Tatooine.


	7. Meeting Obi-wan and Luke

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After following Obi-wan Kenobi and the young man, Nightfly along with Xander watched as the young man sold his landspeeder. They had a feeling that, the two are selling the vehicle because of the payment that has been promised to the smuggler. Although they had no idea what that payment was, the two are still going to head for Falcon.

When they finally found the Millennium Falcon, their first reaction was one of shock as they couldn't believe what they're seeing. It looked very worn-down, almost as if nobody had even bothered to wash it from time to time at all. It was a disappointing sight to behold, nonetheless they managed to enter the millennium Falcon.

Nightfly was impressed by the inside of the ship, which included an sofa-like seats and a table in front of it. Xander, himself, is in awe of what he is seeing, from the inside of the Falcon as he couldn't imagine that this is what it is like on the inside of the Millennium Falcon. Unfortunely, they have been spotted by Obi-wan and the young man.

"Well, what have we got here?, stowaways, is it?" asked Obi-wan as he chuckled gently at the sight of the two. "Don't worry, you two, I'm sure you have your reasons".

"We are so sorry, sir, we didn't want to alarm you" said Nightfly as he looked at Obi-wan Kenobi in sadness. "My friend and I wanted to find a ship to get on, that's all".

"It's ok, you can come along with us, right Ben?" asked the young man as his master nodded his head in response. "Also, my name is Luke Skywalker, who are you?".

"I'm Nightfly, I was named due to being born at night" said Nightfly as he explained the origins of his name. "Also, I was born, when my parent's ship was still flying".

"My name is Xander, I was an Jedi Padawan learner" said Xander as this caught Obi-wan Kenobi's attention. "My master was called Shaak Ti, she died trying to save me".

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you're ok" said Luke as he put a comforting wing on Xander's shoulder. "Believe me, I know how it feels, I lost people close to me, too".

Xander could only nod in acceptance, while Nightfly could only look on with a smile on his face at the sight of the two. He understood at that moment, that both Luke Skywalker and Xander are both sharing their personal losses with each other as this will help them begin a strong bond. This gave him hope, Xander would open up more.

After looking at the two, Nightfly turned his attention to Obi-wan Kenobi as he saw the older guy looking him. It's clear to Nightfly, that the famous Jedi master was looking him with an facial expression that is filled with curiosity. The young teenager began to wonder about, why he is looking at him like that as he hoped to find out the answers.

They were also told about an important mission, which is to get some important plans to the rebel alliance. These plans being about the Death Star, which is currently stored inside an blue droid called R2-D2 alongside his friend C3PO. Nightfly is happy to meet the two, before he and Xander promised to help deliver the plans to the rebellion.

Unfortunely blaster shots were fired, which resulted in the smuggler and his co-pilot getting themselves onboard. It was clear that trouble has arrived, luckily the smuggler and his co-pilot has managed to get the Millennium Falcon off the ground. They got in the air, before they ended up flying away from trouble in the direction of the unknown.

While they are busy flying in the direction of Alderaan, Nightfly began to wonder if he had joined on the adventure of a lifetime. He also wanted to go on an adventure, although he has never had the opportunity to do so as he really wanted to explore the galaxy. Finally he has that chance, which brought an happy smile on his face.

Once again his mind went back to thinking of Bia, he clearly misses her as he hopes that Bia is still alive somewhere in the galaxy. Xander noticed Nightfly's change in emotion, which had Nightfly going from happy to sadness in a matter of seconds, before he walked over to Nightfly as he gave the latter a comforting tap on the shoulder.

The young teenager responded with a smile of his own, knowing that his friend is comforting him. After thinking about Bia for a few minutes, he decided to return back to the present as he knew that he and Xander have a lot to do while they are on the Millennium Falcon. So Xander had an idea, he decided to allow Nightfly borrow his Lightsaber.

This caught Nightfly off-guard, which caused him to briefly wonder the offer was actually genuine. When he got the nod that it is for real, he gently took the Lightsaber as he was given instructions by Obi-wan on how to activate the Lightsaber. After following Obi-wan Kenobi's instructions, Nightfly managed to activate the famous Jedi weapon.

He decided to swing it slowly, while admiring the mere sight of himself actually holding a Lightsaber. It started off with one wing, until he decided to hold it with both wings as this allows him to gain a good grip on it. This resulted in Nightfly swinging the weapon, in a manner of bringing it down from above his head and using it to attempt a block.

When he was finished using it, Obi-wan called him over as he wanted to speak with him about something. This caused Nightfly to become confused, especially when he has no idea why the legendary Jedi Master wants to talk him as he made his way over to the elderly male Spix Macaw. Xander himself, began to wonder about what's going on.

* * *

**Well the adventure continues. :)**

**Also, do you want the SC38 reimagined fight version of the final confrontation between Darth Vader and Obi-wan Kenobi to be in this story?, please let me know in the review section. :)**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


	8. Lightsaber training

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Nightfly began walking over to Obi-wan, Xander was curious about why the legendary Jedi master wanted to have a word with Nightfly. He was becoming more curious, knowing that it must be important as he decided to focus on training himself. He activated his Lightsaber, before he began to do some slow-motion swings with the weapon.

He also began to think about Shaak Ti, his former Jedi master as he thought more about how she had died on that terrible day. He wasn't sure, although he began to wonder if there was more than one Sith inquisitor involved in her brutal murder. He remembered possibly seeing two Sith inquisitors, the second being very trick to identity so far.

Meanwhile Nightfly has reached the Jedi Master, which led to Obi-wan requesting Nightfly to sit down as the teenager did exactly what he is told. He still wasn't sure about why Obi-wan wanted to talk to him of all people as he hopes to find out. Soon enough Obi-wan Kenobi began to talk to Nightfly, which led to the two having a big discussion.

"I can feel the force in you, Nightfly, it has always been inside you" said Obi-wan as he smiled at Nightfly. "You just need to learn, on how to embrace it".

"Yeah, well, it is easier said than done, it's going to take practice" said Nightfly as he nodded his head. "But still I have the force in me?, I don't understand".

"If I had to take a guess, your parents were Jedi themselves, too" said Obi-wan as Nightfly was shocked. "They clearly fell in love, got married and had you".

Nightfly was surprised at hearing his parents are Jedi, he couldn't believe his luck as he had a big smile spread across his big happy face. He felt touched at the fact that, they fell in love with each other, got married and had him being brought in their lives. He felt the urge to learn more about them, although he decided to just be patient for now.

"Whoa, my parents are Jedi too?, that is so amazing and awesome" said Nightfly as he smiled happily. "So, I bet that they've used Lightsabers, too?, right?".

"That's right, except, there is more to being a Jedi than Lightsabers" said Obi-wan as he smiled again. "A Jedi's real power is the force, always will be, young one".

Nightfly nodded his head in understanding, at the fact that the elder Jedi master is right about there being more to a Jedi than a Lightsaber. Despite hearing this though, he was still curious about his parents as he wanted to know more about them. He decided to ask Obi-wan Kenobi, hoping that the elder male Spix Macaw can tell him a story.

"Also Obi-wan Kenobi, can I ask you something very important?" asked Nightfly as Obi-wan nodded. "Well, it's about my parents, can you tell me more about them?".

"Your parents were some of the best Jedi, that I've ever seen" said Obi-wan as he smiled at the thought. "They were very skilled, they always fight together as one team".

"That's incredible, it's amazing that they fought together too" said Nightfly as he quickly became curious. "Did they also fight in the clone wars?, I heard about that war".

"Yes they did, they helped the Jedi gain important victories" said Obi-wan as his expression turned sad. "Unfortunely, near the end of the war, order sixty-six happened".

"That's terrible, what was order sixty-six all about exactly?" asked Nightfly as he became very worried. "Also, I take it, that my parents managed to survive that order?".

"It is an order for all clone troopers to kill their Jedi generals" said Obi-wan as he turned to face Nightfly. "Your parents, who were teenagers, survived it by getting away".

It is a news that brought both sadness as well as joy for Nightfly, who felt sad about the fact that the clone troopers were ordered to kill the Jedi. He felt joy at hearing, that his parents had managed to survive order sixty-six as the news made him sigh in relief. He held out the hope, that they are out there somewhere in order him to find them.

After hearing about his parents from Obi-wan Kenobi, he heard his name being called by Xander as he wanted to teach him Lightsaber combat. Obi-wan gave his permission, while also taking the time give his own personal Lightsaber to the young teenager. He watched the young Nightfly, who managed to hold the weapon in the correct manner.

The two teenagers activated their Lightsabers, which quickly led to the two practicing the art of Lightsaber combat for the first time together. They started off slowly, before they sped it up as Nightfly got more and more used on how to use the weapon. They continued the training, until Xander showed his experience by knocking Nightfly down.

Admitting that he made a mistake somewhere, Nightfly got himself back up as he and Xander continued their training while Obi-wan watched them. It's clear to the old Jedi Master, that Nightfly is still getting constantly knocked down as his inexperience shows. So he decided to give Nightfly a piece of advice, that would help him in the training.

"Remember to feel the force, flowing through you, young one" advised Obi-wan as Nightfly nodded in understanding. "Stretch out with your feelings, trust the force".

This allowed Nightfly the chance to close his eyes, while he took the time to relax himself as he began to feel the force flowing through him. When he was finally ready, he opened his eyes as he faced Xander with new determination before they fought again. This time however, it was Xander who got knocked down to the floor of the Falcon.

Obi-wan was impressed by what he'd seen, although he knows that Nightfly still has much to learn in the ways of the Jedi and the force. Luke Skywalker himself was impressed by what he'd seen from the two as he liked the Lightsaber combat. Xander was happy for his fellow teenager friend, acknowledging that he will get better in time.

Nightfly couldn't believe what he'd done, he was happy by the fact that he has finally learned on how to use a Lightsaber in a fight. Although he does admit, that there has been times where he has been knocked down to the ground a lot in the training. Promising himself to get better, Nightfly decided to rest as he watched Luke being trained.

It proved to be exciting for the young teenager, who watched as Luke was being trained in how to block blaster shots. It's very clear to him, that the young male Black Macaw is proving himself to be capable of using a Lightsaber as he continued block the incoming shots. Deciding to join in, Nightfly joined Luke in blocking the incoming shots.

The two continued to block the shots, until they were both shot by the Marksman-H combat remote that they were using. Obi-wan Kenobi decided to have the two train, by covering their faces with an blast helmet with the blast shield down. Luke himself was confused by this idea, until he learned to avoid trusting his eyes, but, trust the force.

Facing the Marksman-H combat again, the two activated their Lightsabers as they braced themselves for any incoming shots. They were briefly shot again, until Obi-wan told them to stretch out with their feelings as they began to follow his instructions. Luckily for the two teenagers, this led to them both blocking three shots in quick succession.

Xander was happy by what he'd seen, knowing that Nightfly and Luke Skywalker could become powerful Jedi if they keep this up. Nightfly himself was happy, before he handed back Obi-wan's Lightsaber back to the old Jedi Master as he sat down next to Xander. The latter congratulated Nightfly on his successful training as the two hugged.

Nightfly has every right to be happy, he has successfully fought with a Lightsaber and managed to block a few shots with the blast shield down. Although his training was just getting started, he decided to take the time to enjoy the moment as he heard Han Solo mention that they are about to reach Alderaan, which has got his interest instantly.


	9. A shocking discovery

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

When they had finally reached Alderaan, they were shocked to find that the planet is missing from it's usual location. It is revealed from Obi-wan Kenobi, that the planet had been destroyed by the empire as this only caused Nightfly and Xander to look at each other in horror. They realised at this point, the empire has grown powerful.

Suddenly an Lone Tie Fighter appeared, this caused Han Solo and his Wookiee friend called Chewbacca to chase after it. Although it appeared to have been lost, they found out too late that it had been leading them to an Space-station called the Death Star. The situation got worse, when the tractor beam started pulling them in with force.

They ended up finding themselves inside the Death Star, where they managed to hide in the Falcon's floor compartments. This allowed them to be hidden from the Stormtroopers, who have entered the ship to search for anyone on board the Falcon. After a few minutes of searching, they left without finding anyone onboard.

After they had left the Millennium Falcon, Nightfly and the others got out of the floor compartments. This allowed Nightfly time to put on his Mandalorian suit, while Han Solo and Luke Skywalker had managed to take the suits of the two Stormtroopers that Han Solo had shot. The four began their mission, to turn off the tractor Beam.

The four managed to get to the control centre, where Obi-wan separated from the group as he tells Luke that the force will be with him always. Although Obi-wan has gone off to shut down the tractor beam, Nightfly and Xander have decided to go as they've decided to search for Bia and Carla Gunderson. Though, they promised to be back.

"Let's hope that Bia and Carla are alright, they've gotta be here" said Nightfly as he continued to search for them. "Wherever they are, let's hope they not dead".

"Yeah, I agree and we should be careful, to not draw attention" said Xander as he keeps looking around in worry. "Because if Darth Vader spots us, we're doomed".

"Then we better be quick, otherwise we are doomed anyway" said Nightfly as he kept on searching for Bia and Carla. "Also, Obi-wan Kenobi might need our help".

Xander nodded in agreement, while he and Nightfly kept on walking through the hallway as they silently killed Stormtroopers. When they had killed two of the Stormtroopers, they swapped their clothes for the Stormtroopers as they kept their original clothes in their backpacks. They carried on their mission to find the missing Gunderson sisters.

They walked through more hallways, along with going up a an elevator as they continued their personal mission. It was a few minutes after they left Luke and Han behind, that they came across two Stormtroopers blocking their path as the two heroes were forced to stop in their tracks. They both got out their blasters as they stared down.

A battle between the four quickly began, Nightfly and Xander were forced to dodge the incoming blaster shots. When they managed to recover, they fired back at the two Stormtroopers as the fight grew more and more heated between them until they threw away their weapons. It is clear to them both, that they intend to fight hand-to-hand.

They began to fight each other, Xander being the first to fight one of the Stormtroopers as he dodged the punches. Nightfly fought the second Stormtrooper, the two proving to be evenly-matched as they threw punches and kicks as well as dodging each other's attacks. It wasn't long until, the Stormtroopers have managed to gain the advantage.

Nightfly was leg-swept to the ground, where he was forced to try to block the Stormtrooper's incoming attacks. Xander was punched in the face, before the first Stormtrooper quickly grabbed him as well as flipping him to the ground on his back while the fight continued. Luckily for the heroes, they've managed to fight their way back into it.

Xander managed to block one of the first Stormtrooper's punches, before he swapped their current positions. This resulted in Xander being on top of the first Stormtrooper, where he began to repeatedly punch his enemy in the face countless times. Unfortunely it didn't last long, before the first Stormtrooper managed to kick him away.

The first Stormtrooper managed to grab a blaster, before firing it at Xander as he manages to dodge the incoming shots. Unfortunely for him at that moment, one of the shots had managed to hit him in the left leg as he grabbed his Lightsaber and he activated it. He began using it to deflect the shots, which angered the first Stormtrooper a lot.

Xander continued to deflect the incoming shots, until he managed to deflect one into the first Stormtrooper's right leg. This caused his enemy to stumble backwards, which he managed to take advantage of as he grabbed his own blaster before firing it at his enemy's left wing. In response, he was shot in the right wing as the fight continued.

While that was happening between the two, the second Stormtrooper still has the upper hand in the fight against Nightfly. The latter eventually blocked one of the punches, until he kicked the second Stormtrooper off him as he quickly got to his feet and he managed to grab his blaster. He aimed his weapon at his enemy and quickly fired it.

The shot managed to knock the helmet off his enemy, where it fell to the ground with it's wearer trying to recover from the shot. It wasn't until he saw his enemy's face, that Nightfly had managed to recognized the very person that he had just shot, it was none other than the person that he loves and had thought he had lost forever: Bia.

* * *

**Oh dear, Nightfly has realised that he shot Bia and more importantly he has finally found her. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next.**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this story, please click the favourite/follow button. :)**


	10. The Death of a Jedi

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 10. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After shooting off the helmet of his enemy, Nightfly couldn't believe that he had shot Bia as he became horrified. The fact he had shot her, caused him to blame himself as he wished to have not shot Bia and he was grateful that she is still alive with the sight making him sigh in relief. He knows that, he has a lot to tell Bia about her family.

He watched as Bia managed to recover, before she looked up to see who had shot her as she spotted the Stormtrooper. She braced herself to be shot, which she does by closing her eyes as she awaits for the killing blow to come from her enemy. A few seconds passed and no shot came, she opened her eyes on to see a sight that shocked her.

She could only watch as the Stormtrooper removed his helmet, only to reveal a face that Bia has known ever since she had been a young girl. The sight of her boyfriend, led to her making sure that what she's seeing isn't a dream or her mind playing some kind of trick on her. She realises that it is real, when Nightfly's wing touched her cheek.

"Bia?, you're alive?, I can't believe it, you're alive" said Nightfly as he smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry for shooting you, I didn't know that it was you".

"It's ok, Nightfly, it's alright, I'm happy to see you" said Bia as she touched her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm just happy to see you again, it's been so long, since we last met".

"I thought that, I would never see you again, Bia" said Nightfly as tears started streaming down his face. "It's my fault, that you were taken by the empire, years ago".

"It's not your fault, Nightfly, I'm happy you're here" said Bia as she gently stroked Nightfly's cheek. "Besides, Carla and I never gave up hope, that help will come, Nightfly".

Nightfly smiled at Bia before the two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss, which lasted few a seconds before they released each other. After releasing each other from the kiss, the two turned their attention to see Xander still fighting the first Stormtrooper. It wasn't long until he took of his enemy's helmet, did he realise that he's fighting Carla.

Xander is clearly stunned by the beauty of the girl in front of him, something that he wasn't expecting himself to see at all. He lowers his guard, when he sees the curious facial expression on Carla's face as she began to wonder about who she was fighting. It's clear to her, that he was handsome as the mere thought caused her to blush.

Suddenly they heard the sound of Stormtroopers approaching, which caused Nightfly and Bia to grab their helmets as they escaped. Xander himself grabbed Carla by the wing, although the contact caused him to blush as he and Carla followed the two in trying to escape. They put on their Stormtrooper helmets, this allowed them to blend in.

When they've managed to escape undetected from their enemy, the four heard the sound of Darth Vader and Obi-wan talking. It's clear to them both, that Obi-wan is confronting his enemy as this causes them to hurry up. It wasn't long, before they heard the sound of Lightsabers clashing against each other in an very fast-paced combat.

They saw the elder male Spix Macaw fighting ferociously with Darth Vader, the battle between the two intensifying with each strike of their Lightsabers. Unfortunely for them, Obi-wan Kenobi is slowly losing the fight as he is trying to keep up with his enemy. It becomes clear to them, that it's only a matter of time before Obi-wan is struck down.

Their worry quickly turned to one of absolute horror, when they saw the Sith Lord strike Obi-wan in the leg before the latter force-pushed him away. It gave some space, although it didn't stop Darth Vader looking at Obi-wan with the intention to kill him. The former Jed master slowly got to his feet, before he activated his Lightsaber again.

When the Sith lord began walking towards him, Obi-wan took the time to look at Luke as the young teenager could only look at his mentor in return. After looking at Luke Skywalker, Obi-wan turned to Darth Vader before giving an mysterious smile. He brought his own Lightsaber upwards, while also closing his eyes as he faced his own death.

Darth Vader was briefly surprised by this action, until he finally delivered the killing blow as he quickly struck Obi-wan into his left side. Unfortunely for Darth Vader, the cunning Jedi master's body quickly vanished as the Sith lord could only cut his cloak. The former Jedi Master's cloak fell to the ground, where his Lightsaber landed onto it.

The mere sound of Luke's horrified scream, only served to intensify the shock of what Nightfly had just witnessed alongside Bia, Xander and Carla. They couldn't believe that Obi-wan is now gone, before they saw Stormtroopers begin firing on Luke and the rest of their allies. Luckily for them, Luke had shot the blast doors that led to the hanger.

It managed to get Darth Vader's attention, who had been desperately trying to find any trace of Obi-wan Kenobi's body without success. He began to head towards the blast doors, while Nightfly managed to sneak behind the rest of the Stormtroopers. This allowed him to quickly grab the cloak and Lightsaber, before he and the others escaped.

They got themselves to another hanger, where they stole two TIE fighters as they began to join the Millennium Falcon in escaping the Death Star. They identified themselves to the Han Solo and the rest on the Millennium Falcon, before they jumped into Lightspeed. They both planned on going to Yavin four, where they hope to help the Rebels.


	11. Arriving on Mandalore

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 11. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The trip through hyperspace took a few minutes, until Nightfly and his friends managed to arrive at Yavin four. The sight of the blue and white planet, caused them both to become shocked as they couldn't believe that they are finally there at last. They landed on the planet's surface, where they got out of the TIE fighter ships that they'd flown.

When they had got out of the two TIE fighter ships, they began to make their way towards the base together. It wasn't long before they were spotted, which led to the appearance of an female White Macaw as she slowly walked towards them. It quickly got their attention, especially when they learned that it is the princess of Alderaan.

The title caused them to bow in respect to the princess, before they were told by the princess to rise to their feet. They did so obediently, knowing that in front of them is an very important person as they stood in silence in front of the famous royal. She studied them closely, until she finally smiled as she spoke to them in an calmly tone.

"Hello, let me introduce myself, I'm Leia, the princess of Alderaan" said Leia as she spoke to the four. "I have been told, that you four helped bring the plans to us, correct?".

"Yes, we did, your highness, those plans are important to you guys" said Nightfly as he spoke to Leia. "We would never, let the empire get their wings on the plans, ma'am".

"I agree, besides, we won't let Obi-wan's heroic death be in vain" said Xander as he became determined. "Darth Vader won't get away with it, he'll pay for what he's done".

"Don't worry, Xander, we will do our best to bring him to justice" said Leia as she gently comforted Xander. "But for now though, we really need to destroy the Death Star".

Nightfly watched as Xander nodded his head, knowing that the latter is still reeling from the death of Obi-wan. He understood his pain, because he had an strong bond with the legendary Jedi Master due to the fact he helped start his Lightsaber training. He knows he will always be in his debt, while knowing that he will help free the galaxy.

They were about to follow princess Leia, when Bia and Carla hesitated after they had quickly spotted their father. It stunned them in their tracks, which got the attention of both Nightfly and Xander as they went over to the two in concern for the two of them. They wondered why they hesitated, before they had quickly spotted Commander Blu.

"Hey Bia, what's the matter?, what's wrong?, you need to go to him" said Nightfly as he looked at his girlfriend. "He's your dad, he would be very happy to see you again".

"The same goes for you, Carla, your father needs to see you're alive" said Xander as he tries pleading with Carla. "If you go over to him, he would be glad that you're safe".

"We know, but, we don't think now is the right time for any of that" said Carla as she tenderly touched Xander's cheek. "Besides, what if the empire managed to track us?".

"Carla is right, we can't afford to put our father in danger, Nightfly" said Bia as she looked at Nightfly with a worried look. "Also, we need to get as far away from here, too".

Nightfly and Xander weren't sure about the idea, until they thought that they could use some more training. It is also at that very moment, Nightfly remembered about the mysterious Mandalorian warrior who had strangely appeared on his home-planet. He knows that he needs answers, so he decides to accept Bia's idea of leaving Yavin four.

He went to talk to princess Leia about the decision, something she accepted as she understands the reasons. She wished Nightfly good luck, the latter nodding his head in thanks as he gave a respectful bow before he returned back to Bia and the others. When he was returning to Bia and the others, he talked to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo.

"Hey Luke, how are you doing buddy?, I'm glad that you're ok" said Nightfly as he shared a hug with Luke. "I have got something to tell you, buddy, something important".

"Hi Nightfly, I'm glad that you and Xander, survived the mission" said Luke as he happily returned the hug. "Also, what is it that's so important, that you want to tell me?".

"Well, Xander and I, both thought we should continue our training" said Nightfly as he looked calmly at Luke. "So, we, along with Bia and Carla, will be leaving you guys".

Luke was surprised by this revelation from Nightfly, before quickly wonder about why he is leaving this early. He wasn't sure what to make of it, except hoping that they will be back in time to help the Rebellion in freeing the galaxy of the Galactic Empire. He had his back turned to Nightfly, until he finally faced him with an confused expression.

"Why?, at this time?, when we really need you guys to help us?" asked Luke as he tried to make sense of it all. "I get that you need more training, but, you're leaving now?".

"I'm sorry Luke, but, I promise you, we will be back to help you" said Nightfly as he looked at Luke in the eyes. "We will come back, to help the Rebellion defeat the Empire".

"I know, but, I was just hoping that you guys would really stay" said Luke as he looked solemnly at Nightfly. "Especially after what happened with Ben, I can't do this alone".

"You're not alone, Luke, Ben will always be with you, my friend" said Nightfly as he patted Luke's heart area. "He'll always be here, so will me and the others, we'll be back".

Luke nodded as he gave the teenager a hug back, the latter responded by returning it as they hugged together. After hugging for a few minutes, they released each other as Nightfly began to walk off in search of Han Solo in order to speak to him. It didn't take him long to find the smuggler, who is currently talking to Chewbacca in a nearby area.

"Hey kid, I'm glad to see you again, I thought you left already" joked Han as Nightfly laughed along with him. "Besides, Chewie and I are going to be leaving ourselves, too".

"Hey Han, well, Xander and I will be leaving soon too, buddy" said Nightfly as he spoke in an calm even tone. "We'll be continuing our Jedi training, but, we will come back".

"That's ok kid, besides, Chewie and I will be waiting for you" said Han as he gave Nightfly a warm friendly hug. "Everyone is going to need you, including your friends too".

Nightfly gladly returned the hug as he held Han close, before the two released each other as Nightfly saw Chewbacca. The latter saw him too, that resulted in the two having a good hug together until they released each other after a few short minutes. Han smiled proudly at the sight, before he watched the young teenage Nightfly walk away at last.

When they were finally back into the darkness of space, Xander managed to give the coordinates to Mandalore. This got Nightfly very curious, although he helped Xander take their spaceship to the planet of Mandalore as they quickly entered hyperspace. When they exited hyperspace, they found themselves looking at the planet of Mandalore itself.

They quickly entered the famous planet's atmosphere, before they eventually land on a nearby landing platform. After landing their spaceship, they got off as they agreed to start looking for the legendary Mandalorians in hopes of getting some answers. They didn't have to look far, because they found themselves surrounded by the Mandalorians.

Xander began to slowly reach for his blue Lightsaber, although Carla managed to stop him from doing just that. The situation became tense, Nightfly looked at Bia with worry as the latter looked at him with the very same facial expression on her face. Suddenly the leader of the group, told the group of Mandalorians to stand down as they did so.

Nightfly along with Xander as well as Bia and Carla, could only watch as the Mandalorian group lowered their weapons. They came face-to-face with the leader, who began to remove it's helmet in order to look upon them with it's very own eyes. What the young teenagers saw shocked them, especially after the leader had removed it's helmet.

It is revealed to be a female Scarlet Macaw, who has green eyes as she looked at the four with suspicion on her face. Nightfly and his friend knew well, that they must show they are not a threat or people who have come looking to cause a lot of trouble on Mandalore. They kneeled down in respect, hoping to show that they aren't the enemy.

"I am Bo-Katan Kryze, the leader of the Mandalorians" said Bo-Katan as she looked at her mystery visitors. "Please state your intentions, or else there will be trouble".

"Sorry about coming to your planet, but, we need help" said Xander as he looked bravely at Bo-Katan. "We need your help in particular, my friend needs special training".

"Hmmm, special training?, we can indeed provide that" said Bo-Katan as she became very interested. "So tell me, why do you need special training from us, anyway?".

"It is for my home-planet, it is ruled by the empire" said Nightfly as he managed to get Bo-Katan's attention. "Also a mysterious Mandalorian, wants me to save Mandalore".

This caught Bo-Katan's interest instantly, who ordered the four to begin following her as they obeyed her orders. While they were following her, the other Mandalorians kept walking behind them in order to make sure that they didn't make any attempt to kill their leader. It is something that, Nightfly and his friends have no intention of doing.


	12. Training with Goran

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait again. Here is chapter 12. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After following Bo-Katan Kryze for a number of minutes, Nightfly and his friends found themselves in a special room. It is here where they faced Bo-Katan again, knowing that she would want to have a talk with them about why an Mandalorian appeared on their home-world. They also hoped that, she would gladly accept training them in combat.

The four looked quietly at the leader of the Mandalorians, wondering what is going through her mind at that moment. It's clear to all of them, that she is taking her time to ponder the information that she had received from earlier as she finally got their immediate attention. The four looked at her, hoping that they have finally got an answer.

They could only watch as Bo-Katan got off her chair, before she began to slowly walk towards them in a silent manner. While she was walking, the nearby guards still kept their eyes on the prisoners in front of them as they hoped that they will not put up a strong tough struggle. Luckily for those Mandalorians, they have no reason to worry.

"The Mandalorian, who came to your home-world is called Krung" said Bo-Katan as she replied in sadness. "He was a good friend of mine, he was also a loyal soldier to me".

"He had found out, about the empire's plans for us, hence he left" said another Mandalorian soldier in sorrow. "We thought he got away, but, clearly the empire found him".

"I'm so sorry to hear that, luckily though, he managed to find me" said Nightfly as he showed them sympathy. "But he said "save Mandalore", did something bad happen?".

"Yes, young one, we are currently being ruled over by the empire" said Bo-Katan as she was filled with curious. "I want to know one thing, why should we train you at all?".

Nightfly couldn't help feel taken aback by that question, especially when he knows that Bo-Katan is asking the question. He took the time to ponder about, before the thoughts of Lisa's parents being gunned down by Stormtroopers with such brutality quickly entered his mind. The mere thought, caused his right wing to clench up in anger.

"Because I seek the means to fight against injustice, Bo-Katan" said Nightfly as he made eye-contact with Bo-Katan. "To turn fear against those, who prey on the fearful".

"I see, that's definitely interesting, coming from you, young one" said Bo-Katan as she became a lot more curious. "I hear anger in your voice, although, I do hear guilt too".

"I do feel guilty about what happened to my friend, her name is Lisa" said Nightfly as he thought about his friend. "She lost her parents, when the empire murdered them".

The fact she's actually hearing the story from Nightfly, caused her to feel sorry for the young teenager in front of her. Despite hearing the story though, she had a feeling that Nightfly wasn't revealing the entire truth as she patiently waited for him to reveal the final truth. It finally came, when Nightfly had a pile of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"There weren't the only ones to have died, Jewel was the first victim" said Nightfly as Bia gently held his wing. "The mother of my girlfriend and her sister, committed suicide".

There was gasps of shock coming from Bia and Carla, who couldn't believe that their mother has actually killed herself. The tears formed in their eyes, that resulted in them being consoled by both Nightfly as well as Xander respectively with the truth of it slowly sinking in. Bo-Katan was shocked by it, by the fact that Nightfly's past was so tragic.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must have been very hard for you all" said Bo-Katan as she made her decision. "Very well, the Mandalorians and I will start training you at once".

"Really?, like as in right now?, because that would be amazing" said Xander as he realised something too. "Also, we haven't got a place to stay though, we need help please".

"Don't worry, I can take care of that, I do have a farm too" said a very mysterious voice from behind them. "Besides, I'd figured that I could train some students, you know".

They turned around to face a adult male Spix Macaw, who is wearing Mandalorian armour as he had a stoic expression. He gestured to the four to follow him, which they obliged as it is understood that he has decided to take up the personal responsibility of training them for future combat. Bo-Katan watched them go as she became curious.

The four followed the Mandalorian warrior, who led them to a training room in order to have a place where they can train. After reaching the training room, they took the time to look around before they turned their attention back to their trainer as he paced up and down while inspecting all of them. It is only when he was done, that he did speak.

"I am Goran Beviin, I am eighteen years-old, believe it or not" said Goran as he spoke like a commander to an army. "I am going to be your teacher, I exercise...prudence".

Nightfly and his friends looked at each other in wonder, trying to figure out what Goran is doing to them at this very moment. They both knew that, he is treating them like soldiers as it is understood that the Mandalorians are a warrior race after all with their tough training preparing them for combat. The four continued to listen as Goran spoke.

"I am going to teach you, the ways of the Mandalorian combat" said Goran as he looked at the four with stern eyes. "I expect hard work from you all, do you understand?".

The four teenagers responded with nodding their heads, before they got into a fighting position with Goran quickly doing the same. They waited for a moment, before the four started their attack against Goran as the latter dodged the many punches and kicks that they tried to strike at him while holding back. It wasn't long, before he attacks them.

He still dodged his trainee's attacks as he ran at them, until he leg-swept Carla to the ground as he quickly punched Xander in the face. He struck him with force, that caused the young Jedi Padawan to instantly fall to the ground with Nightfly and Bia still standing as they managed to hold their own against Goran. It wasn't long, until they too fell.

"I got to admit there, you fought well for your first time, trainees" said Goran as he was mildly impressed with them. "However you must improve, let's begin again, at once".

They begun their training once again as they slowly improved, though it still wasn't enough to beat Goran as he still managed to defeat them. He kept training them, for many weeks until they can finally beat him although he also got them doing different exercises such as push-ups as well as sit-ups to occupy them. They also trained with weights.

The weeks and months passed with their training getting more harder, they learned how to use jetpacks along with learning the basic language. They also took part, in usual celebrations as Xander and Carla became closer with the two also blushing after they had accidentally held each other's wings in one training session. They still trained hard.

Nightfly himself was becoming more closer with Bia as they expressed their love, while occasionally sneaking into each other's rooms late at night. Their love grew, so did their training as they were slowly getting better and better with the passing weeks and months of training as they got ever closer to beating Goran. The latter was impressed.


	13. Meeting Medrit Vasur

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 13. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While their Mandalorian training was still ongoing, Nightfly and the others were taken by Goran to a farm. The farm is located outside Sundari, the latter being the capital city of the planet of Mandalore as the group began entering the very farm itself. It is here where a adult male Spix Macaw, sees them as he smiles while becoming quite curious.

He had not been expecting any visitors to the farm, although he still smiled as he walked over to Goran. When he quickly had made his arrival, he kissed Goran on the beak as Nightfly along with Xander, Bia and Carla watched the happy sight unfold. They continued to watch the two kiss each other, until the two lovebirds had stopped kissing.

When they had released each other from their kiss, Goran and the male Spix Macaw still shared a smile. It lasted for one whole minute, until they finally acknowledged that they aren't alone as Goran began to introduce the teenagers to the mystery guy. Xander held out a wing for the new guy to shake, which he did as both birds shook wings.

"Trainees, I would like you all to meet my husband, Medrit Vasur" said Goran as he introduced them both. "Medrit, I would like you to meet my trainees, they are good".

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure that Goran is training you" said Medrit as he winked at his husband. "Though to be fair, he is one of the best trainers on Mandalore".

"He definitely is sir, he is currently training all four of us so far" said Nightfly as he smiled warmly at Medrit. "Hopefully with him as our mentor, we will learn important skills".

"Which you already have, though there is much training to do" said Goran as he looked at Nightfly with kindness. "Besides, you and your friends can stay with us for a while".

"That would be an absolutely honour sir, we gladly accept your offer" said Bia as she watched Medrit smile in delight. "We do need a place to stay, after all, thank you both".

Medrit nodded his head in appreciation as he allowed them, entry in his house as they happily entered the place. After they had made their way in, they were treated to some supper as they began to eat some soup while also being given drinks to enjoy. While they were eating and drinking, Goran and Medrit decided to have their own conversation.

"So, you're training them huh?, I knew that you would, Goran" said Medrit as he smiled deeply at his husband. "We both know that, you are amazing mentor for them".

"Thanks Medrit, I will train them to the best of my abilities" said Goran as he held Medrit's wing with his own. "Besides, we are going to need more Mandalorians, too".

"Yep, but, I wonder if they themselves want to be Mandalorians" said Medrit as he pondered the possibility. "Perhaps, we will ask them after they have finished their food".

"Yes we will, because we will definitely need to hear their answers" said Goran as he kept his eyes on Medrit. "Because the Empire have enslaved us, even all of Mandalore".

Medrit nodded in agreement with his husband on the matter, knowing full well that the Empire has taken over Mandalore. It is something they both hated, due to the fact they along with the rest of the people of Mandalore have always cherished their freedom. They didn't like it one bit, when the Empire had enslaved them after the Republic had fell.

They are both Mandalorians and they are very proud of it, they are already looking forward to the day that the Empire falls. They both know very well, that they will regain their freedom along with the rest of the planet of Mandalore in hopes of turning over a new leaf. It is a thought that made them both smile, though that future looked way off.

After Nightfly as well as his friends had finished their food and drink, Goran began to talk to them about why they came to Mandalore. He already knows, that they both came to the planet looking for help in the fight against the Empire as he wondered if there is a second reason. He had a suspicion that there is, but, he waited until it's confirmed.

"So why did you all come to Mandalore?, apart from wanting to fight the Empire" said Goran as he looked at them all. "Do you want to become Mandalorians?, is that why?".

"Well, yes sir, we do want to become Mandalorians, it's been a dream of mine" said Nightfly as he smiled at Goran softly. "I read about Mandalorians, in one of my books".

"That's very interesting indeed, also to become a Mandalorian is not easy kid" said Goran as he looked at Nightfly calmly. "Even if you succeed, it is a very tough life kid".

"Yeah, you're right sir, also I have something to show you, it's very important" said Nightfly as he reached into his pocket. "Because I managed to rescue this, from Vader".

Goran and Medrit watched as Nightfly pulled out the blue Lightsaber, the sight of which caused Goran and Medrit to tense up. They couldn't believe their own eyes, at the fact the kid is actually holding a Jedi's Lightsaber in his very wings as he they looked curiously at it. They have heard of it somewhere, although they weren't so sure about how.

Xander as well as Carla also tensed up at the sight of the weapon, even Bia as she knew that it brought back a painful memory. After looking at the legendary weapon, Goran and Medrit told the four that they are going to go outside for some fresh air in order to think. After telling them that they needed time to think, the couple had gone outside.


End file.
